


What the heck, Leo

by O_oJustGuess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_oJustGuess/pseuds/O_oJustGuess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo thought about reuniting with his friends, he always thought it would involve less crying. And less screaming. And quite possibly more confetti, though that was largely irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the heck, Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story!
> 
> Also on fanfiction.net:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11030736/1/What-the-heck-Leo

Leo had been planning to surprise everyone at Camp Half-Blood, but for the first few months after rescuing Calypso, he wanted to travel alone with her. As they got closer to home, Leo spotted an abandoned shop in Brooklyn. A few weeks later, he and Calypso were opening their new shop.

"Should we tell your friends we're alive?" Calypso asked as she organized their tools. It had been two weeks since they had opened  _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_. Business was booming.

"Yeah," Leo said, unconcerned. He hopped off of the counter, wound up the crank on the rattling toy he had created, and let the little contraption go. It flew around the garage before landing in Calypso's hands. She smiled at him, looked down at the toy, and started singing (God, Leo still hadn't gotten over her voice), and the machine slowly buzzed upward. She cut off, abruptly, as doors slammed outside.

"The van is busted, this is the closest auto repair shop, deal with it. Come on, everyone out," the voice ordered. Leo threw open the door, smiling broadly.

"Hello, prospective customers! How may–I—" Leo stopped in his tracks, gaping. The group in front of him gaped too, eyes wide as saucers.

They were wearing orange and purple t-shirts.

They had the Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter logos.

And his friends were at the very front of the group.

* * *

When Leo thought about reuniting with his friends, he always thought it would involve less crying. And less screaming. And quite possibly more confetti, though that was largely irrelevant.

He did not think he would get punched in the face by Piper. Not that it mattered. A few seconds later, he was being hugged by a million people.

"What the  _heck_ , Leo?" Jason roared, before breaking down into sobs on his shoulder.

Leo explained that he had safely landed in Ogygia and wanted to show Calypso around the 21st century world before going back to Camp Half-Blood. "I didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama," Leo explained magnanimously, to which Piper snorted and said, "You always want to cause unnecessary drama," to which Leo replied, "I missed you, Pipes," and then there was more crying.

"We'd love to go back with you," Leo explained between sobs, "but we just can't—we can't leave the shop, can we, Calypso?" He looked beseechingly at her.

"We're just getting our shop up," she said, snickering at his puffy eyes. "We can't leave so soon. Perhaps in a month or two. Please take our regards back to Camp Half-Blood. As well as pictures of Leo sobbing. That'll keep them entertained."

"This was  _not_  the dramatic entrance I planned," Leo sniffled crossly.

"Too bad," Calypso hummed, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Leo smiled.

* * *

The photo was still circulating when Leo and Calypso finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and was printed on his WELCOME BACK LEO poster, which he  _had not_  approved.

"I hate you," he said to Calypso, who beamed.


End file.
